There's No Me Without You
by myonlysaga
Summary: When Bella is ready to move on, Edward returns. Who will she choose? Is she willing to go back with the way things were between them or will she move on?


BELLA'S POV

He was never coming back. I had to accept that. It's been months since he left me in the forest. And I have been lost since then. Wallowing up in some corner trying to figure out what I had done wrong. That was until I met my sun, my safe harbor, my Jacob. Ever since I've found out that he's a werewolf we've just been closer. Even though he's not the Jacob before the whole wolf thing, he still could be. I know he likes me more than a friend it's pretty obvious. I don't know if I can ever feel the same way with anyone else other than Edward but I can try.

There was a school talent show that I signed myself up for. I was gonna sing my feelings to Jake and I have the perfect song to sing.

"Bella you're up!" Mike called. He was part of the stage crew.

"Ok thanks Mike!" I called back. I was really nervous not just because I might trip, but because Jacob was sitting in the front row. I got up on stage and instantly saw him.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the most important person in my life," I looked at Jacob. "Jake everything I sing is true. I dedicate this song to you to let you know how I feel. And what I feel about you now is love. I love you, Jacob Black."

I cued on the music and started singing.

_It's just you and me,_

_And there's no one around,_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread it's a long way down._

_I've been trying to breath but I'm fighting for air._

_I'm on an all time low with no place to go,_

_But you're always there when everything falls apart._

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet. _

_You like me the best when I'm a mess,_

_when I'm my own worst enemy, you make me feel beautiful._

_When I have nothing left to prove and I can't imagine, how I'd make it through, there's _

_no me without you._

As I was singing I couldn't help but think of Edward. He promised me he'd stay, but he left. I was lost when he left until Jacob came. He was always there for me, even though I only see him as a friend. And somehow I know that he could never leave me even if he tried. He would always be there for me. Jacob loves me I know he does. He makes the whole in my chest better.

The song continued as I focused my eyes on Jacob. He was staring right at me eyes full of love. This moment was so right so perfect. I never felt this happy in eight months.

When the song ended people got to there feet and applauded for me. Among the crowd I saw _him._ He was leaning against the door of the auditorium looking at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What was he doing here? He then opened the door and left.

I hurried through the crowd to catch up to him. I needed an explanation. Why was he here?

As I got out of the building I saw him. He was at the parking lot waiting for me. I got closer and asked him, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stay away Bella," he said coming closer to me.

"But you left you didn't want me."

'I lied. I had to lie to protect you. Bella, I lo-"

"No!" I screamed "Don't you dare say you love me Edward Cullen! After what you did to me, you expect me to be okay with you coming here saying you love me after you left!"

"But I do Bella I can't stand being away from you!" He was yelling back "I'm sorry I lied to you. I had to protect you, I had to try. But I can't be away from you Bella. I love you!"

He took my hand and looked at me straight in the eye. "Please tell me your little speech inside was not true Bella. Please, give me a chance to make things right between us again. It would be like old times just you and me."

Just then the school doors opened and Jacob walked out. He was surprised to see me with Edward. I looked at him then back at Edward. I removed my hand from his.

"I'm sorry but my heart was shattered by your broken vow. You love me as you said, well if you do, go. Go away Edward and don't come back. You don't own me, not anymore."

He then backed away and ran but not without letting me see his eyes filled with regret. Well too bad because he means nothing to me anymore. I turned to look at Jacob who was still frozen in his place. I walked up to him.

"You really let him go?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if I take him back now, I'd just be lying to my heart, because my heart wants you Jake. I want you, I love you," I said as I hugged him hard.

"I love you too Bella. I love you so much," he said as he closed the distance of our lips.

As we kissed I knew this was right, I will never be lonely again. I was with Jacob. I…was…home.


End file.
